


Regrets

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Rick x reader  -  You and Rick get into a fight  You want him to listen to what you have to say but he won't say he too busy .. But when you need him the most will  he be there ?





	

"Can you talk to me all you have been doing for the past two weeks is ignoring me " you yelled beyond frustrated at this point and well beyond your breaking point.   
Rick just paced up and down the room in front of you . He didnt brother to look at you . "Of course you just ignore me that what you are good at doing " you said . That got him to stop and he glared at you ..   
" I dont really need this crap right now " he snapped at you .. " with that storm that hit us couple weeks and all the damage it cause we lost a lot of our supplies and now I have to figure out how to make what we do have last until we can get a run together . "   
"Your being Childish " he said " Not everything is about you " you stared at him not able to really form words.. His words hurt. You bit you lip to keep anymore words from spilling out ..   
"Fine Rick Fine " You turned and walked out of the house .. You kept walking down the street until you were far enough away that you felt like you could finally breath .   
You made your way over to the small pound that was in the middle of the Small community you ducked underneath some low lying branches of a couples tress growing nearby . It made a perfect place to come sit and think no one would no you were there .  
You sat down on the ground and buried your face in your hands and cried. Yes you knew Rick was under a lot of stress with the food situation. But that didnt mean he could just ignore you .. Not when you had something so important to tell him ..   
you laid you hand over your flat stomach and closed your eyes. " It will be ok everything will be ok " you said softy   
******************************************  
" I couldnt tell him he wouldnt listen " you said as you wiped at your eyes . You were sitting at the counter in the kitchen at Maggie and Glenn 's house. It was her and Michonne sitting with you listening to you.   
" just give him time to cool down "Michonne suggested "that the thing when he dose he hardly home and when he is .. We barely talk cause most of the time he so exhausted he asleep . " you said   
" I understand he under a lot of stress and I want to be there for him " you said " but this happen when I try to make him sit down and listen to what I had to say he blew up at me:"   
Maggie reached over and patted your hand." Give him time ..Glenn said that they are getting a run together for tomrrower so maybe if we can more supplies he wont feel so pressured. " she said   
Michonne nodded " and in the mean time you just dont stress and take care yourself " she replied. You smiled and nodded " I hope so " you said.   
you stayed and chatted with them for a little while longer before heading back home it was getting late and you figure you go and see if Rick was home yet.   
When you walked inside you only saw Carl laying on the couch reading a comic. "is you dad in yet ?" you asked . He nodded not looking away from the comic " he upstairs taking a shower " I put Judith to bed " he said.   
"Thanks did you eat anything I can fix you something ?" you offered " yeah I ate earlier but thanks " he said. You nodded and headed up stairs. When you slip into the bedroom he was already in bed his back to you but he had left the light on for you at least.   
You shut the door and quickly changed . You slip into bed and turned off the lamp . You wanted to reached out and slip into his arms but you kept yourself on your side of the bed. You closed your eyes and try to get yourself to relax enough to sleep  
For a long time both you just laid there in silence he fell asleep first as you heard his soft snores. You sigh and concentrated falling asleep and finally you did.   
**************************************************  
The silence between the two of you was finally broken the next morning when you were fixing breakfast .. You were too terribly hungry ..you were getting sick every morning now.   
" a bunch of us are leaving out on a run this morning I am not sure how long it going to take" Rick said. As you handed him a plate of food. You nodded " Ok I am sure everything here will be fine " you told him .  
"Are you not eating ?" he asked when you didnt get a plate . "Not hungry " you said deciding to wait till he got back to say anything. He looked at you for a second before he nodded and turned away.   
Once he finish he left without saying much to you just kissing Judith and then Carl then left . You kept the tears at bay until you knew the kids wouldnt see them.   
You started to clean up from breakfast and was swiping the floor when all the sudden you got dizzy and lightheaded. You had to lean on the counter for a second to recover.. But you ignore thinking you just needed to eat. And you would soon.  
************************************************************  
"So Rick took Daryl and Aaron and Michonne and a couple of the younger guys so they could get used to going on runs. "Maggie was telling you much later as you two sort though what supplies were left .  
" Did you guys talk " She asked you and you shook your head " not really you said . All the sudden feeling exhausted. "Are you ok ?" Maggie asked as she got a real good look at you .. " tried I guess you said suddenly you felt dizzy again..   
" I need to sit down" you said Maggie help glide you to a chair. " have you been feeling like this for long ?" she asked " just today I havent ate much " you admitted.   
Maggie stood up beside you " well I am going to make you eat right now " she said before disappearing to get you something to eat. You knew you should be eating more and taking better care of yourself .. But this whole thing with Rick was just getting to you .   
After she made you eat Maggie insisted you go lay down for a while .. " just for an hour " she said . Because you were so tried you agreed and walked back to your house .. You curled up on the couch and before you knew you asleep .   
*****************************************  
The door opening woke you up and you sat up slowly rubbing at your eyes.. You head was pounding.. When you saw Rick walk in with Daryl you attempted to stand up but once on your feet everything started spinning again.   
lucky for you Rick caught you before fell onto the floor. "Are you ok> he asked " you closed your eyes " I dont know ." you said . "We are going to Denies "he said as he picked you up . You didnt have much in you to argue   
When you got to Denies she had Rick put you on the bed in her spare room "She tried to stand up and about passed out rick said sitting down next to you ..   
Denies who knew what was really going looked at you " how your appetited ?" she asked you shook your head. " I havent had one " you said Rick turned to you with a frown "Why haven't you been eating ?" he asked softly ..   
You sigh "it what I have been trying to tell you for the last couple weeks now " you said turning to face him your heart jumped into your throat.   
"I am pregnant " you said watching his reaction carefully . He stared at you for just a second before a huge smile appeared on his face and he pulled you into a kiss. . You easily melted into him . Missing this you needed his touch you felt so much better now that you were back in his arms.   
"Oh baby I am so sorry for not listening to you I had so much going on in my head " he said between kisses you couldnt help the tears that were now flowing down your cheeks.   
" I was an ass and I am so sorry for you it " he said again " but you really need to try to eat something " he said reaching up and wiping the tears off your face. "I know and I was meaning to but I kept putting it off ." you said as he wrap his arms around you   
He turned to denies "Will she be ok?" he asked " I will check her out but I think so.. With her body needing to eat for two is important "Denies said. He nodded "I will make sure of it " he said he stood up and help you to your feet .   
You were able to stay on them this time. After thanking Denies Rick led you back to the house. Where he made you sit down on the couch and went to get you something to eat.. When he came back with a sandwich he sat down beside you   
"He let you eat for a few minutes before he said anything " I really am sorry for the way I have been acting . I mean you have always been there for me and supported me and this one time that you needed me I let you down. "   
He looked down. You put your plate away and scooted closer to him " I have forgiven you I just need you to be here for me now.. You took his hand and placed it on your stomach " for both of us " you said j  
He grinned and leaned over and kissed you again this time deeper until finally he pulled you onto his lap where you were straddling him. " I have missed you " you said in between kisses " and I love you " he grinned against your mouth   
" love you too " he replied as you pulled back to looked at him giggling " what he asked   
"So who going to break the news to Carl that he going to be a big brother again " you said laughing.


End file.
